The Continuation Of Cupcakes Edited version by Ziggy05
by Hamon 240
Summary: Two months after the original "Cupcakes" fanfic (Which I did not write) Twilight is fighting a drug addiction and wants to revive Rainbow Dash. Meanwhile Pinkie escapes her imprisonment.Will Twi and her remaining friends get Dashie back? Will they change Pinkie Pie back to normal? What episodes of FMA and DBZ where Twilight watching! Read to find out! Edited by Ziggy05 this time!


"**The Continuation of "Cupcakes"**

(a/n: Hey this is my continuation of the infamous fanfic "Cupcakes". I do not own any character, franchise or any other copyrighted material used for this story. It is purely fan made. Help from Ziggy05 this time around -Hamon 240)

It had been a few months since Pinkie Pie's massacres and all seemed well. The clouds were fluffy, the sun was shining and the sky was blue. But was all as it seemed? Twilight's experiences with the deranged maniac had made her develop a heavy addiction to drugs and she was tripping over more than a drug dealer herself. Her friends knew, but they never spoke of it. After all, Twilight didn't want them to feel TOO sorry for her- she didn't deserve it.

"I f*cking hate myself," she whimpered as she gulped another pill. "I should be dead- not Rainbow Dash! I need ta… go to ma... *yawn* dealer tomorrow. Runnin' outta pills."

Though the others were worried they didn't say anything. They knew of Twilights awful temper and did not wish her to lash out at them. "Hmm… I might as well pass the time with some "_Fullmetal Alchemist". _After all, if it can make me feel even the slightest bit better, I'm for it." She shook the empty bottle of drugs in her hoof. "Not like these drugs," Twi concluded.

Her mental eye scanned her needs and wants and as she reached for the remote she paused. "Hmm, maybe "_Dragon Ball Z"_ would be better." Said Twilight and she sighed. Anime. Did she really want to see it? After all, it would bring back to her too many bad memories, even while she was high. After all, Rainbow Dash had gotten her every anime set she owned. "I can't shake this feeling that I could have saved you." She looked up at the sky and sobbed, shaking her head.

She mourned for a few moments and then sighed again and picked up a picture of her friend as the ending credits for _"Fullmetal Alchemist_" played. "You're dead, my friend is crazy, and I'm a drug addict. Nice." Twilight murmured. The picture consumed her with hatred and she punched the frame where Pinkiepie stood. She had her hooves up joyfully on Dash's shoulder and a trademark grin from ear to ear on her face. "YOU BITCH," she roared. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" She began to pant and to calm down as she stared at the cracked glass. She felt strangely satisfied. "Humph." She said. "T-that's better."

She slid the broken frame and picture away underneath a table and sat back down, still breathing heavily with the horror. She clicked the remote on and slid another DVD casket into the machine and began to watch as Goku whammed Vegeta with a few good hits to the face. "At least you're locked up where I'll never see you again. Where I'll never HAVE to see you again," Twilight commented. Her thoughts were interrupted as the phone rang. "Hello? This is Twilight… Oh, hi Fluttershy. Wait… WHAT? WHAT! S-she can't! H-how did she escape? How did that maniac, that pink maniac ESCAPE!" Twilight screamed. "TELL ME the only REASON I'M HEARING THIS is because I'M HIGH, and I can't hear strait, right?"

"Uh… No. Sorry, Twilight, but I-I d-did say that." Flutter mumbled.

"Oh come on, next you're gonna say Rainbow Dash is a zombie! She is DEAD! And PINKIEPIE IS IN JAIL!" Twilight roared. She slammed the phone down. "No f*cking way she escaped. No f*cking way in hell," She repeated to herself. "F*ck it, I'm going to bed early. I need to wear these drugs off. They are making me hear shit."

The next morning when Twilight woke up, she was apprenticed by an idea. It was ridiculous, but she was hungover and with snapped mental roots, it seemed perfectly reasonable. "I know!" she said. "I can use my magic to make some Dragon Balls! Then I can wish Dashie back to life and get off my drug addiction!" she declared. Her face fell. "B-but wait… dragon balls don't exist…" she slumped down onto her bed sheets. "But maybe I can make some! Yea! Yeah!" She lifted her head up to the sky. It was so stupid that it might just work.

With the news of Pinkie's escape the whole town was under lockdown. Of course, as soon as Pinkie Pie had finished off with Rainbow Dash her other friends had come looking for her and they had eventually squeezed the truth out of her when they had looked in her basement. They had gone to the police in secret and the police had arrested her, but only after Pinkie Pie had strapped Twilight down with threats to torture HER to death next for what she knew.

All the same, Twilight called her friends to her house where she would carry out her plan. First she looked it up in her books. But, of course there was nothing on dragon balls. A LOT on wish granting… but… "Wait," she said. Her friends looked at her. "I think I've found it. The legend of the philosophers stone. We can use THIS! And its FAR better than dragon balls!"

She saw Applejack roll her eyes. "What," she snapped. "Something WRONG?"

"I-its just… Well… Dragonballs… don't exist…" Applejack admitted. She had seen some of the show and didn't like it that much herself.

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes. "Come on. Apparently its in Pinkie Pie's old hideout."

Rarity narrowed her eyes. "Um… excuse me darling… but… how did it get there again?"

"Who cares? Lets just GO already!"

"Oh no you don't!" Rarity squealed. "I'm not going back in THERE-" she shuddered. 'EVER!"

"Oh come on, Rarity," Applejack laughed. "Don't be such a wuss. I'm sure we can take on Pinkie Pie with the correct tools- after all, there are FOUR of us, and only ONE of her."

"Y-yes… but…"

"Come on!"

"U-um…" Fluttershy tried to interrupt. "E-excuse me… B-but I don't really want to go either…"

Nopony so much as looked at Fluttershy and she sighed. "Ok, ok, I'll come too then… W-whatever you guys want… heh…"

Pinkie was in the woods, sharpening a knife on a skull and a slip of paper slid into her back, with the list of numbers on it that she was missing. She had gone bird hunting. She had never tried BIRD before. Only pony and she was excited to see what it tasted like. She had dropped by her place just recently, to get the knife and the list. She always took them with her, just in case. The day that she had been caught had just been… most unfortunate.

"Oh boy!" She said as she slit a robin's throat. She lapped the blood that gushed out up eagerly and smacked her lips. "Hm," she said. "Not bad. Not bad at all! Oh well, I guess its time to go home then!" She tucked the bird into her bag and began to hop home, the smell of freshkill licking at her nostrils.

Twilight gently creaked the door open. She looked around and flicked the light switch- it was a lot less scary with the dim light on. She darted in, shuddering and grunting in disgust as sticky bile and blood splashed onto her hooves, grabbed the stone from the table and rushed out. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" She said. She wiped her hooves off and followed the others out.

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight shuddered. "You don't want to know… The things Pinkie Pie keeps in there…"

The four of them strolled slowly back to Twilight's place. I'll bring Dash back in front of their eyes, she thought eagerly. I just hope they can wait a little longer.

When she got home, Rarity asked to see the stone. Twilight Sparkle gave it to her and she stared deep into it, amazed by the beauty of the object and had to use all her will and the power of generosity within her not to keep it for herself alone. "Ahem," Twilight's grunt brought her back and she blushed.

"Oh, sorry Twilight. Here you go." She passed it back and Twilight smiled and nodded her head.

"Gather everypony, one and all!" Twilight announced. "I will now proceed to use the stone to reincarnate Rainbow Dash!" The three audience members cheered. "A friend of mine has had an untimely death, at the hands of one trusted best, I hold in my hands the Great Elixir, The Philosopher's Stone, I shall give you it's power and please give me her life, I want to resurrect my friend, Rainbow Dash!"

The stone started to glow even redder and then, without warning a strange radiance filled the room and it began to levitate, eveb without the help of Twilight Sparkle or one of the other unicorn ponies in the room.

Then, at the back of the room the outline of a Pegasi appeared. "No, NO, NOOO! DON'T! DON'T DO IT PINKIPIE! PINKIEPIIEEEE- Huh? W-where am I? W-what happened? A-and… and why aren't I i-in Pinkiepie's b-basement? Being slaughtered?"

Twilight Sparkle giggled. "Never mind that, your alive! We saved your life Rainbowdash!" She turned red. "Well… actually, you did die, but I brought you back to life."

"Three cheers for Twilight Sparkle! Hip-hip-hooray! Hip-hip-hooray!"

"N-no please, guys stop," Rainbowdash interrupted. She raised an eyebrow. "So… w-what about Pinkiepie? S-she isn't still… HERE is she? And how long have I been dead for and-

Twilight frowned. "All your questions can be answered later, Rainbowdash! What is important is Pinkiepie. You see, when she um… 'killed you…' we went looking for you. Pinkiepie captured us and I almost didn't escape but then the policemares burst in and yeah…."

Rainbowdash sighed. "So… Shes locked up tight, huh?" She raised a hoof to Twilight but she didn't return the brohoof. Instead, she sighed and scuffed the ground. "Hm? Whats wrong?"

"W-well…" Twilight began. "S-she sort of… Uh… escaped."

Rainbowdash put a hoof to her head and rolled her eyes. "Well, this is just great! You bring me back to life in the one period of time when the pony who still wants to KILL ME is around!"

"I'm sorry… B-but we had no choice… P-pinkiepie could have gotten to the stone we used to bring you back and- well… we found it in her hideout. We think she must have found it in the forest someday." She shrugged. "Oh well."

"So y'all what are we gonna do about Pinkie Pie." Applejack asked.

"Well…" Twilight said. Maybe we could find a way to cure her mind, restitch the insanity and she'd be herself again."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere NEAR her," Dash hissed. "I'm not dying AGAIN, you know!" She began to fly for the door, but Twilight pushed infront of her and blocked the entrance with her hooves.

"Just where are you going?" Twilight asked.

"To find the rest of town. Maybe THEY have a better idea. Then I'm going to dig out my gravestone, go home, eat some icecream and watch a movie! I'm sick of all this crap! And I deserve a break."

All four of the ponies crowded around her. "Three reasons why that's a bad choice, sugarcube," Applejack said threateningly. "One, I'll kick your ass if you go anywhere near them other ponies, TWO it's a lock down, and three, I thought you were supposed to be loyalty, Rainbowdash. LOYALTY!"

Rainbowdash rolled her eyes and shrugged and then she hovered about the ponies. She stammered for a little while and then said, "W-well… YEAH, but… Its not everyday you DIE guys! Give me a break already!"

"Rainbow. Dash." Twilight said firmly. "If you die, if any one of us dies, I can bring them back to life!"

Rainbow narrowed her eyes. "And how do you know it'll work a second time? Besides… I won't die if I stay home, anyway and I'm sure you can defeat her by yourself."

"But… Don't you want a chance to get revenge?" Fluttershy added in.

Rainbowdash put a hoof to her chin. "Um… let me think… NO!" She spat and she zoomed over their heads to her home.

"Sorry." Fluttershy said.

Everyone was ecstatic to see that Rainbow Dash was alive again. They regarded it as a miracle. How could she possibly have come back? Had she even been dead at all? It seemed that strange forces were at work here, forces far more powerful then those of the ordinary unicorn or pegasi. No, these were powers fit for gods, powers that not even Celestia could pull of without help.

She went home and fell asleep with the movie still going, her empty pint of ice cream over her face. Despite feeling a little distraught, she was happy that she had this chance to live out her life again. A part of her was crying, though, not because of the fear that she felt, not because of her friends, but because of how low Pinkie Pie had sunk. "Why did you do this to me? I thought I was your friend… Did I really mean so little to you that you were willing to kill me? To TORTURE me to death and then to stitch me up again?" she sobbed.

Pinkie had finally made it to her home. She dumped the kill in her hideout, where she always did and ran up the stairs. She clicked the remote. "I guess theres no harm in a little news… but its SOOOoo boring." She said as the screen flickered.

She began to widen her eyes when she saw the story about Dash's return. "Dashie you're alive?" She started to throw a fit and raced down to her hideout, looked around and then realised that a manner of things were missing. The cupcakes she had made, the stuffed version of her friend and… no, the philosophers stone! "NO NO NO!" she screamed. "NO! WHEN YOU DIE, YOUR SUPPOSED TO STAY DEAD! THAT'S WHY I FOUND THAT STUPID THING! SO PONY COULD EVER USE IT! Then again… I guess I could double the fun…" She laughed. "I'm coming to get you, Twilight, and after that, I'll dispose of Rainbowdash again, and my… your friends! Ph boy," she said and she jumped up to the ceiling. "It'll be so fun!"

Spike had left when he had found Twilight scoffing drugs. It disgusted him to no end. Now he had heard the news. Everypony in Equestria had. Rainbowdash was alive again! And… Twilight HAD said that she would only stop taking them when Rainbowdash was alive again.

"So where's Rainbow?" he asked. He opened the door and only saw Twilight, Fluttershy and Applejack. He was confused. Where were the other two?

"She went home. So did Rarity." Twilight explained.

"Oh. So, is it true that you're off the drugs?" Spike asked.

"Yes, it is.", Twilight answered, "I dumped the rest a while ago."

"Oh, did you hear the rumours?" Spike asked. "I mean, they are probably not true. Rumours never are, but theres unofficial news that Celestia was killed by Pinkemena."

"D-don't call her that, Sugarcube… C-call her Pinkiepie," Applejack shuddered.

"What?" Twilight cried.

Just then there was a knock at the door. They all dived for cover. What if it was Pinkiepie, come to claim their number?

"Hey guys we're back!" Said Rainbowdash. She looked around and frowned. "Say… where is everypony?"

"Oh thank goodness. It's only you two…" Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash was wearing a red cloak and a sleeveless black shirt. "Um… yeah, who else would it be?" She waved her hooves in the air like a ghost. "Pinkiepie? Whooo…. I've come to torture you to death…" She laughed. "Yeah right."

Rarity stared at her work. "What a waste of my talent," she remarked. "Rainbowdash, when I said I wanted to make you a pretty outfit of your choice, I didn't mean anything like ThiIISs…!" She whined.

"Whatever- I look totally alchemical like this." Dash snorted. Her mane was braided as well.

"Full-metal nutcase." Rarity muttered under her breath. She trotted over to a chair and sat. "So… I guess that we're waiting for Pinkie to come and try to kill us, huh?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yep. But... Rainbowdash… why did you change your mind?" Applejack replied.

Dash shrugged. "Oh, that. Well," she laughed. "I've finished everything I wanted to do, and I'm bored. I need adventure, you know?"

"Well, good. I'm glad you'll be there with us for the execution, Dashie." Applejack bumped her on the back.

Dash tensed up and moved away from them. "W-we're going to KILL her?" she whispered.

"Yes." Twilight said. She saw Rainbow Dash's horrified face and laughed. "I thought you'd WANT her dead, after what she did to you?"

Rainbowdash nodded and then shook her head. "Y-yeah.. b-but…"

"Don't worry," Twilight Sparkle said. "Its not what you think. You see, when we've killed her, we are going to have you holding her down in the place where we think she might respawn. Then we're gonna revive her and try and go from there. The main plot is to cure her mind as best we can."

"Oh, I see." Dash said. "But can't we just erase her mind with that stone like you said?"

"I looked into it but apparently its impossible," Twilight sighed.

"Hey guys. I'm BACK, isn't it GREAT?" Her cold voice filled Twilight's house and everypony froze, but Fluttershy who squealed and covered her eyes with her hooves, before rushing to the closet and locking herself in. "H-HEY!" Pinkiepie yelled. "I just want to play!" She pounded on the door but then slumped back down. She curled her bottom lip and her eyes watered. "S-stop being so MEAaann, Fluttershy! Ah well, I guess that the FOUR of us can have fun, can't we? I'll make a playdate with Fluttershy later."

Twilight clutched the Philosopher's Stone in her hooves. She saw Pinkiepie's eyes flash as she saw it and was surprised to see how serious and cold her expression became for a mere second before she tore it from the rope that kept it around her neck and gave the stone to Rainbow Dash, instead.

"OK, you got me Pinkie." Rainbowdash said. "Just tell me this- where did you get that stone…?"

"I found it in a nearby river while washing up after one of my guests, of course!" Pinkie Pie replied. "You know friends, it's not right...it's not right..."

"What's 'not right' Pinkie?" Dash said. "That you killed me and tried to kill my FRIENDS? HUH? ISN'T THAT WHATS NOT RIGHT?" She spat with a voice like acid and a tongue of fire.

"N-no… I'm… I'm happy… Pinkie said. "Dash I'm SO SORRY, you know? . But Twilight brought you back to life and I DO need to take care of you now so… so no hard feelings. OK?" Pinkiepie became to cautiously approach them, only to yelp and jump back as Rainbowdash zoomed towards her.

"Yep, no hard feelings that you butchered me alive. I don't THINK SO! It's YOUR turn now, PINKIEPIE!" Rainbowdash yelled. She lunged for Pinkiepie and struck her with a force that knocked her to the ground.

"Friends! Please! I'm sure we can work this out!" She said as the four ponies held her down at each limb. She looked sad as she watched Applejack work her way through her bag.

"Hey Pinkiepie?" She said. She held up a knife. "Whats THIS, exactly?"

"Oh, that's my knife of course! Silly AJ, I thought you would have KNOWN that!"

Applejack was not impressed. She caught her at the bottom with the bowie knife and cut through. Pinkiepie whimpered at the pain and watched her own blood spill out with both remorse and fascination. She had never seen or tasted her OWN blood before. How she longed for some before she died, but she guessed that that was not going to happen.

"Well, not exactly public, but I guess that counts as an execution." She said as she pulled the knife out of Pinkie's chest.

The four ponies looked in dead silence at the silent, unmoving body. "So… What do we do after we revive her and all is better?" Rainbowdash asked.

"We should revive her other victims and get rid of all the evidence," Twilight Sparkle explained. "And then and ONLY then can things finally go back to normal."

The next morning after Twilight had finished reviving all the victims she travelled to Canterlot. As she had imagined, Celestia was alive and well. She felt stupid for believing that she wouldn't be- after all, nopony killed the queen of Equestria and got away with it, did they?

The princess warned Twilight that if Pinkiepie was not held down properly when she came back to life, that she would still have the memories necessary to kill them and so they had to be careful. With the princess' last words ringing in her ear she chanted, "Today I had to kill a friend, It was for her own good. She needs to return under Rainbowdash's hooves and without any thought of killing. With the location of her hideout gone and no thoughts of murder, I shall give you the power of the Philosopher's Stone, please give me her life, I want to resurrect my friend Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkiepie appeared just where Twilight sparkle had wanted her to be and she struggled against Dash's grip. "Hey, whats the deal?" She said. "How'd I get here?"

"Quick!" Rainbowdash grunted. "Twilight, now!"

"Okay!" Twilight ran over and purple sparks shot out of her horn. They hit Pinkiepie and a purple bubble surrounded her. Pink flashed across her eyes and they convulsed as she became limp under Rainbow Dash's grasp.

"W-what happened?" She murmured.

Twilight Sparkle smiled and shook her head. "You don't want to know," she said. "Come on, lets get you back to sugarcube corner. We… fixed it up a little while you were away." She shot a sideways glance at her friends and winked.

They sniggered a little and then they all carried Pinkiepie back. Pinkiepie, who talked and chattered with them the entire way was obviously back to normal.

Weeks later it was all done and over with. Forgotten. Gone. But every time Pinkie made cupcakes the other five would run. They still were not over their experiences, and they didn't know if they ever wanted to see another cupcake again.

**END**


End file.
